


Forbidden Tales

by DemonfireASW



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Death, Consent, Dark, Fingerfucking, Firsts, Flirting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intoxication, Kinks, Kissing, Multi, Oneshot, Orgasm, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Roughness, Teasing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonfireASW/pseuds/DemonfireASW
Summary: This is essentially a bunch of short stories I made for my characters, most of which, are dark and have sexual content. There will be fluff scattered here and there, but, it's mostly angst and sex. Warnings will be put before each chapter, so, you won't stumble across anything you don't want to read. There probably won't be fandoms, so, don't expect that from me. This will mainly be writing of my own original characters.





	1. Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to start this series off, we're doing a story that isn't smut. If I were to give this a rating, I would say teen, because it is kinda dark. As for warnings, mentions of abuse, trauma, death, and foul language. I think that should be about it.

She shouldn’t be here, it was too dangerous. She should be in another country somewhere, far far away from her father. But here she was, in her hometown. However, this was also where her mother slept, deep beneath the earth, and today was the anniversary of her mother’s death. Back, before she knew about her father’s crimes and when she was still innocent, her father would take her here to visit her mother. They would sit near the grave and silently mourn the mother Alice never knew. Alice sighed, taking off the mask given to her by a dearly departed friend and lowering the hood that obscured her blonde short hair.  
“Hello, mom,” Alice spoke, kneeling in front of her mother’s grave. Normally, her voice was cold and emotionless, hardened by the years she spent on the streets as she struggled to survive. But now, her voice was soft, almost vulnerable.  
“It’s me, Alice. Your um...your daughter. I’m sorry that I haven’t visited you in the past years like I used to, but well… it was too dangerous for me to come here. Even now, I shouldn’t be here but… I didn’t want to miss any more anniversaries. I’ve changed a lot in the last few years. I found out about my da-” Alice paused, before shaking her head and continuing, “no, I found out about Case’s criminal activities, so I was forced to run away from home. Otherwise, he would’ve killed me. However, he told me before I left that he was the one responsible for your death. But, it wasn’t all bad, after all, I got to make some friends!”  
Alice paused, before letting out yet another sigh.  
“It’s not fair for me to lie to you like this. I did make some friends but...one by one they all died...protecting me…” After that last statement, Alice stayed quiet. A few years ago, she would’ve been crying, but Alice figured that she had no more tears left to shed. She had become far too numb at this point to cry. After a few moments, she heard footsteps. Her instincts immediately kicked and she swiftly grabbed a dagger as she turned to face who was approaching her. It was a man, and more importantly, it was a man she knew. Upon seeing him, the grip on her knife tightened.  
“Is this how you greet your father, Alice? Relax, it’s just me,” Case told her, a smile on his face that sent chills through Alice’s bones.  
“What are you doing here?”Alice asked, trying to sound calm as her voice reverting back to the iciness she normally spoke with.  
“What? Is a man not allowed to visit his wife’s grave?” Case asked, still wearing that smile that made her so afraid.  
“You lost all rights to do so when you were the one who killed her,” Alice remarked. However, he completely ignored her, walking right past her as he knelt down to look at the grave.  
“I really do miss you,” He told the grave, and Alice only scoffed. However, he continued.  
“I wish things turned out differently for us and that we could’ve been a happy family. Just me, you, and Alice.”  
Alice started to observe him as he kept speaking to the grave. Was he armed? She didn’t think so, otherwise, he probably would’ve shot her by now. However, she was. If she was going to kill him, it was now...or never. He didn’t think she could do it, he still thought that she was the same little girl who ran away from him years ago. But she wasn’t. She had to beg, borrow, and steal. She’s even had to kill in order to survive. What was one more life? He was the one who started all this, and if she killed him, she wouldn’t have to run anymore. She could finally avenge all the people he’s killed. She could avenge her mother. She could avenge her friends who all died because of him. With these thoughts in mind, she raised her knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you enjoyed this story. Admittedly, it's a bit of an old one that I dug up and decided to show to the internet because...why the fuck not. Maybe I should've started with something more to better showcase my current writing, but, eh. I like the idea of digging up old stories before I post my more recent ones. Anyways, have a good day.


	2. Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, I wanted to take a dive into one of my character's past relationships, which, as you can see here, is quite toxic. You'll be seeing more of her in later stories, and trust me, he gets what's coming to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of abuse and sexual content. Plus, these characters are underaged, which is why I didn't actually write them having sex in this, but, instead, just led into it. There are lots of things I'm comfortable with writing, but underage fun is not apart of that list. Anyways, that should be all, so, if you continue onwards, I hope you enjoy the short story.

She thought her legs were broken, as he wrapped her broken body into a hug, gently caressing her hair as he murmured sweet nothings to her. However, it did nothing more than confuse the poor girl, after all, he was the reason her body was this way. She closed her eyes and thought back to how this all happened. It seemed like only yesterday since it was their anniversary, and she had given herself to him completely as he gently caressed her body and loved every inch of her. However, in truth, it’s been a month, and, since then, he had slowly grown more and more possessive, picnicking all the bad traits about everyone she cared about. She had started to feel as though she could only rely on him. She had even lost the trust of the woman she had grown up baking cookies with, and sharing bedtime stories until she fell asleep. After an argument with her grandmother, she left to the only person she knew she could trust. Him. Zach. He had welcomed her with open arms, inviting him to stay in his room, not knowing it would soon be her prison. It was then he had slowly become more hostile, and, now here she was, broken, and in his arms.   
“You know, I don’t want to hurt you, Little Red. I don’t like doing this. But you don’t give me a choice. You’re so beautiful, I’m sure you’ll attract someone who only wants to hurt you. So, you can’t leave. I’m the only person who can protect you,” Zach told her, brushing her hair as tilted a finger under her chin, bringing her face up to his for a kiss, deceivingly gentle and sweet. However, no matter how deceptive it was, she wanted to believe it was true. Even if her body was broken, she wanted to cling to moments like these. He only did this because he loved her. She shouldn’t have tried to leave to go see her grandmother. He was right, this was her fault. She was willing to believe all these things for him since she so desperately needed him. He gently picked her up, bringing her to the bed, kissing her bruised skin.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you stay safe,” he told her, as he started to take off his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't have too much to say for this, other than the fact that I was pretty tired and drained for writing this, but hey, nothing like writing romance on Valentine's day, albeit an extremely warped romance. Again, you'll be seeing more of Little Red, because she is one of my favorite characters so far. Anyways, have a good day!


	3. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is essentially the moment Little Red decides to break it off with Zach. Not much more to say about this, so, I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of abuse.

She laid in a hospital bed, her body broken and bruised all over. She had been taken to the hospital due to being severely injured, and of course, it was Zach’s fault. People tell you to ‘listen to your heart’, but what do you do when it gets you hurt? Tears fell down her face as she tried to decide what to do about her situation. If she stayed with him, he might one day kill her. She knew that, but yet, why was it so hard to break it off? Of course, she already knew the answer to that question. He wasn’t just her boyfriend, he was one of her best friends since childhood. He was always there for her, and, in return, she was always there for him during their darkest moments. She knew breaking up with him wouldn’t just be the end of their relationship, breaking up meant admitting he wasn’t any good, and she would have to cut him out entirely. The person who stood up for her when she got picked on, or was there whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on. She wanted to believe that person was still there, that he didn’t turn cruel and heartless. That she deserved this.  
She heard the door open. At first, she didn’t turn around to look, expecting it just to be the nurse. After all, who else would be there for her? Only family was allowed to visit, after all. She heard someone sit down next to her, and, confused, she turned around to face her grandmother. She looked awful, her hair was a mess, and it didn’t look like she had slept in weeks. She felt awkward, remembering the last time she had talked to her grandmother had been an argument...before she had stupidly ran away into Zach’s arms. She knew the argument was her own fault, and she couldn’t help but feel stabs of guilt when she saw her grandmother in this state of worry.  
“I’m sorry,” she finally spoke, her voice quiet and fragile. Her grandmother didn’t say anything, just gently rested her hand on her broken one. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of her grandmother’s hand as she mueled everything over. She missed baking sweets with her grandmother, reading each other story books, and just being with her. If she stayed with Zach, she couldn’t do those things, and her grandmother would remain in this state of worry. She wanted those innocent days back, and she was going to get them. Thinking of all the good times she had with her grandmother, and imagining more to come...she suddenly felt the courage to break it off with her grandmother.  
“I missed you, grandma.”  
“I missed you too, Amy.”


End file.
